Your Reason
by Linables
Summary: Just a simple fluffy piece featuring Meg and Calvin from Wrinkle In Time. Pretty cute. Was the first Time Quartet fanfiction ever Yay me! XD


**Your Reason**  
Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This occurs before A Swiftly Tilting Planet, before Meg is pregnant. Get my drift? This DOESN'T contain sex, but it certainly foreshadows it.

Disclaimer- I don't own "Heart Without A Home" by Nick Carter. But damn, I wish I did!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg Murry gazed tentatively at her reflection in the bedroom mirror, as she sat in front of it and brushed her hair. She still couldn't completely believe the metamorphasis she's gone through- she still felt like Meg, but she for sure didn't look like Meg. Auburn hair flowed down to past her shoulders when she let it out, and her eyes were a brilliant blue-green, illuminated even more by her contact lenses. She was lovely young woman. Some people would even say she could rival her mother, who was as beautiful as she was intelligent. But Meg was still a bit mixed-minded about herself.

She finished with the brush, and laid it down on the vanity. She was back at her old house again, for a short visit. She hadn't been home for months, since her twenty-second birthday. And she really missed her old house. "But..." she thought, letting her thoughts drift. "What a birthday that was!" She gazed down at her left hand, which was highlighted by a fairly nice sized diamond ring. The happy tears would always almost come back to her eyes when she looked at it and remembered Calvin's perfect proposal. On that day, she had agreed to be Mrs. O'Keefe. He had asked her as a finalle to her birthday celebration, and Meg could swear that the image of Calvin on one knee before her would stick in her mind forever. It was better than her dreams come true.

Her husband was currently downstairs, playing cards with the twins and Charles Wallace. She had excused herself from the living room a little while ago, kissed Calvin, and come up to her old room to get ready for bed. She only swayed from her thoughts when she heard the attic door creak open. Calvin was there, finished playing cards with the boys. She brightened up a bit and walked over to him, falling into his welcoming arms. "Hey, Cal." she whispered, and he answered by placing a small kiss on her temple and stroking the back of her head.

Meg lifted her head slightly when she heard the radio buzzing behind her. She hadn't even noticed it was on- but it was, and it was playing one of her favorite songs. She perked up to listen, still swaying comfortably with her head on Calvin's chest. "You know, this really was the perfect song for our wedding." Meg commented lazily, and Calvin smiled, listening. The song brought back the memories of adolescense for Meg- it was the perfect description of the time ten years ago when she'd first met Calvin, and he'd solved all her problems.

_Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen but gotta watch  
Just one more time  
But that smile you wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on  
To hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely  
But you don't have to anymore_

If you're a heart without a home  
A rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's what you're looking for  
I'll be yours  
I'll be yours  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Calvin asked, and Meg looked up at him, flushed. "I'd love to. But, I have to warn you, I have two left feet." Calvin laughed quietly and told her it wasn't a problem, then led her out into the middle of the ample space in the attic. Calvin wrapped two strong arms around Meg's waist, and she cooperatively placed her hands behind his neck. They swayed to the tune of the song, feet tapping on the floor in nonsense patterns, since neither was a skilled dancer.

_I'll be your new sensation  
One you've never had before  
I gotta feelin' if I give you some  
You'll probably want some more  
Did you know that baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy  
'Cause I like to see you fly_

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

If you're a heart without a home  
A rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's what you're looking for  
I'll be yours  
I'll be yours  
  
Meg had noticed when Calvin's hands had began to slide up and down her back. But she wasn't about to say anything- it felt great. She arched in her back, as a signal for him to continue. The action involuntarily pressed her stomach and chest into Calvin- but, she realized, the pleasure was even greater with the added body contact. Meg was definitely in the moment; her hands were absentmindedly running through the hair at the nape of Calvin's neck, and both kept leaning in for kisses, eyes closed and feet still moving.

_I'll be yours  
I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the lie  
And once more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the home that you're lookin' for_

If you're a heart without a home  
A rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's what you're looking for

If you're a heart without a home  
A rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if a reason's what you're looking for  
I'll be yours  
I'll be yours…

Calvin whispered with his and Meg's foreheads touching; "You know, Meg, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. There's this something about you that's addicting, I can't put it into words. You're just this beautiful woman that's so much more, with the purest soul, and the softest touch…" his voice trailed off as he looked up at Meg, who was beaming with joy, one single happy tear running down her face. "I couldn't say anything different about you, Cal." she sobbed. "You're not just a man, you're my angel…"

Calvin placed a hand on Meg's cheek and stared deep into her eyes, using one finger of the other hand to trace a line down her face, where the tear had flown. It trailed over her cheek and past her lips, sending a shiver down Meg's back when he touched them. She kissed the tip of his finger, and he in turn leaned down and kissed her on the lips, soft and deep. There was a creak of springs as they sat down on the old brass bed. When lack of breath parted them, Meg smiled and turned around, with her back towards Calvin, and he wrapped his arms firmly around her as she snuggled into his cradling embrace.

Meg rocked in Calvin's arms, her head tilted back and resting on his shoulder. His hands stroked her stomach; she could almost feel them against her skin through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She shivered, and he took it as a good sign, running his hands up further to pull the sleeves down and bare her shoulders. Meg's want exploded as Calvin dropped kisses along her neckline and shoulders, each caress of his lips building up her up a little more.

Her words were cut short with her gasping breath as a hand found it's place on her chest, her own curled up in the other. "Cal…Cal…do…any…thing…just don't…stop…" He didn't- Meg's nightgown kept sliding further down her arms, until it was on the brink of falling off. She licked her lips. "You're all…..that I ever…wanted." He stroked her bare stomach. "You are…mine…" Meg murmured. He kissed her neck. "…forever." "Forever." Calvin echoed, and reached over to turn off the light. Meg smiled. This would, she knew, last much longer than forever.


End file.
